


A new generation?

by M_Sparklez



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Sparklez/pseuds/M_Sparklez
Summary: The paladins defeated Zarkon and lived in peace for a long time. Now Allura wanted to meet up again and the paladins have one last task. Training new paladins.





	

After Zarkon was defeated everyone thought Voltron wouldn’t be needed anymore. The paladins saved the galaxy and Voltron didn’t have to fight again. Because fighting would mean that another great threat appeared. The paladins roamed through the galaxy for years but as it happens with heroes from time to time: At some point Voltron was forgotten after he didn’t appear anymore.

 

 

 

Allura was almost running down the hallway and the young man behind her was running out of breath. He was in the middle of training when Allura came to inform him that the paladins finally arrived. The ones who formed Voltron to save the universe a few decades ago.

  
Allura opened the door to a room he never had been in before. He saw a few people already standing in there and tried to look over Alluras shoulder to see more.

  
“It’s nice to see you all being alive and healthy”, she greeted the arrivals who now turned to Allura.

  
“You could have just said: It’s nice to see you all again. Princess”, Lance answered, raising his hand to his hair.

  
“I might have a few grey strains on my head but it’s still a long way until I drop dead.”

  
Keith rolled his eyes. Some things never change and unfortunately Lance was one of them. Or rather, he was a person that didn’t change much over the years. Before he could say something Shiro stepped forward.

  
“You called us because we should choose successors. Is the man behind you the one who takes your place?”, he said and now everyone looks at Alluras student.

  
“He looks like you. Is he Altean too?”, Pidge noticed and Allura nooded. She grabbed the mans arm and urged him to take a step so that he’s standing beside her.

  
“This is Jihyun. But he prefers to be called V. He…” The princess stopped and looked at V now. She wouldn’t tell the paladins about his background. He had to tell them himself, with as many or as few words as he liked. He bowed before the paladins as a sign of respect he had for them.

  
“I am happy to finally see the paladins of Voltron. Please call me V.” The blue haired man straightened himself and turned to Pidge. “You’re right, I am Altean. Due to some unwise choices I made I ended up here.”  


 

 

_The choices V made had been unwise indeed._

  
_He just got his position as a member of the royal guard and needed to adjust to the amount of training he was supposed to do. He always looked up to the paladins of Voltron. They practiced twice as hard as he did. Sometimes they also practice fighting with the guards which was the best that could happen. He loved to see their skills but it was something else to experience it on his own._

  
_The days flew by and he got a stable position in the royal guard. Looking out for danger that could harm the princess or the king became a task he almost unconsciously did. He took down a few assassins by himself._

  
_What nobody expected was that the biggest threat came from within. And on top of that it wasn’t from guards or from people working in the castle. It was from the black paladin itself. The guards noticed something was wrong when the king hid the lions. But the black paladins betrayal was unexpected and even though they were ready to fight for their king anytime, the strength of Zarkons groups was too great._

  
_V was on a little spaceship trying to help getting the battle in the air under control. He fought well until his ship was hit by one of Zarkons followers. It didn’t crash somewhere but the circuits malfunctioned. Before he could do anything the ship activated one of the emergency function. That function caused the body of the pilot to freeze. It was the same mechanism the castle of lions had._

_The ship managed to land on a planet and V was there, frozen in time. Like the princess. Just that he wouldn’t be found that easy even if the lions appeared again._

  
_The years passed, thousands of years. Princess Allura was found again, she fought with the new paladins against Zarkon but V didn’t know about any of that until Allura found him. Years after Zarkon was defeated._  


 

 

After welcoming them the paladins went with Allura while V went to the training room again. He told himself that he had to be as good as the paladins if he was to lead the new ones. He had to be a good leader. Reliable and strong. He started the test program again and took a defensive position.

  
Meanwhile Allura and the others were sitting around the table in the dining room they used all those years ago. The paladins handed Allura folders which where looked at as soon as she had them all.  
“Those are the people you choose? I can assume that they are already on their way here?”, she asked, already knowing the answer. At least until she looked up and saw Pidge fidgeting in her chair.

  
“It could be that one of them could arrive a little late because I was building a robot and forgot about the successor issue”, the female paladin said.

  
“So…”, Allura started while taking the folder pidge handed her, “The one who will probably came late is someone called Seven?”

  
Pidge nodded. “I am sorry for that inconvenience.”

“It’s alright. I thought something like that might happen although I was betting on Lance forgetting something and not you”, the princess said which had a strange sound from Lance as a result.

  
“It’s not like I’m screwing up all the time!”

  
Allura ignored him and placed one hand on the folders. These were the new recruits. The new paladins. At least if the lions accept them. Seven, Yoosung Kim, Zen, Jaehee Kang and Jumin Han. She would need to test them thoroughly.

**Author's Note:**

> God..  
> So here it is. The first chapter a friend and I put together after a night out.  
> We still don't know how many ideas we get but a few are already on paper.


End file.
